Truth Or Dare
by TeenageStarlet
Summary: Paige invites Ashley over for the night...she brings Ellie. They play truth or dare...femmeslash. Please R&R
1. Justify My Love

Disclaimer-Canada owns Degrassi....Do I look like Canada? No, I am not Canada.

"Paige, truth or dare?" Ashley said. Ellie, Ashley and I were sitting on my bed. I had invited Ash to stay over and she dragged Ellie with her. Fun, let me tell you, thats why were are playing such wonderful games...like truth or dare, whats next pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey?

"Dare" I reply.

"I dare you to...kiss Ellie." My mouth dropped open. She couldn't be serious. Me, kiss that loser. I look at her, her red hair is pulled into a side-ponytail, her dark make-up is off...shes actually kinda cute. I tell myself to stop thinking like that, Dylan is the gay one, not me. I finally do the stupid dare. I lean in and close my eyes. Her lips touch mine, they are smooth and soft unlike anything I've ever felt before. So much softer than Spinner's. I slightly open my mouth to let her tongue in. I feel her hand go to my hair and start playing with it. I put my hand on her back and start rubbing it. We hold onto each other, not wanting to let go. It is the best kiss I have ever felt.

We finally break apart. We looked into each others eyes. Then I shift my glance to Ashley who looks like she is about to faint. Its now my turn. "Ellie, truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" she replied

"Did you like it?"

"Very much" she said with a smile.

A/N-I don't know if I am going to continue with this. Please review telling me what you think


	2. Beautiful Stranger

A/N-I decided to continue this. Thanks to those who reviewed :) keep the reviews comming :)

An hour or so later, we decide to go to bed. Ashley is in the spare bedroom, Ellie is in a sleeping bag on my floor, and I of course am in my bed. After debating it for a good ten minutes, I lean over and tap Ellie gently on her arm. "Hey Ellie," I whisper, "the floor isn't very comfy, you can come up here if you want." She accepts and crawls into my double bed. She faces me, our faces are about 4 inches apart.

"You know you are a good kisser El." I say.

"Am I?" she replies. "You know I have to admit, I planned it. There is something about you that drives me absolutely crazy, and I wanted to make sure it was real."

"Well, just so you are possitive its real..." I say, and with that I inch forward and kiss

her. I force my tongue into her mouth, which she totally accepts. Our hands running all over each others backs. I roll over and drag her on top of me. We continue making out untill we are too a. I continue to hold her and stroke her hair while whispering to her.

"You know your really cute, and you're totally a sweet girl. I am really sorry for all the times I have been mean to you." I said as I held her. "I'm sorry I am not good with words. I am not one to show emotions...I don't know how to really. I think I've only cried like five times since I was little. My mother used to yell at me for crying, because it made me weak...and I can't believe I am telling you all this."

"No, no its okay. My mother has her own problems...shes a drunk, she doesn't pay any attention to me, as she is always passed out. Thats one of the reasons why I started...well you know." She admits as she rolls over so she is also on the bed. We talk some more, have more confessions. I thought I knew a lot about her, but I found out she was more like a beautiful stranger. We kiss again and then fall asleep.


	3. Candy Perfume Girl

A/N- Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, they really excite me. If you were one of the 12 who have left awesome reviews you may skip this. But to anyone who feels like flaming my story (Yes I had one, and an ew....but thats just immaturity) should be fully aware that flames are only used to roast marshmellows. You were warned in the summary that it contained femeslash. Also in most of my stories Ellie and/or Paige will not be "straight", if you don't like it don't read it. As to why To those saying this is not possible it is, and Ellie IS indeed very likely to be bisexual...I don't want to sound stereotypical but the more alternative girls usually are not "straight" (I have never met one who is...plus I do not believe in heterosexuality...and email me if you want to know why) Anyways...basically if you don't like it don't read it.

At 8:35 I wake up, I feel something in bed next to me. I glance over totally confussed, Ellie Nash is in my bed. Slowly the memories of the night come back to me. The kiss, the confessions, everything. I start to panic, what the hell was I thinking. I roll to my side so I am looking at Ellie, who is still asleep. She looks so peaceful asleep, she looks so young. Wow, I never noticed that before. I know she has a lot of problems dumped on her, I felt bad before but now I feel worse. Shes like a little girl, she should be carefree. I doubt she even had a childhood.

She starts to wake up, then she rolls over onto her back. I start giving her a massage. I move her shirt up, so the material of her shirt is not rubbing against her. When I look down I can see her bones sticking up, and I wonder about the last time she had a good meal. I continue with the massage untill she wakes up about five minutes later.

She sits up and yawns, looking very adorable. I sit up with her and say "Good Morning Starshine". She leans back and situates herself so she is perfectly against me. I inhale the scent of her hair, she smells like candy. I put my arm around her and gently run my hand against her ribs. They feel like a washboard, I am kind of getting scared.

"Hey Ellie, do you want to go eat breakfast?" I ask, hoping that she will say yes. Amazingly she does. So we wake up Ashley and go downstairs. Now breakfast at my house is nothing like a normal breakfast, especially when people are over. On the table there are pancakes, french toast, regular toast, donuts, cereal, juice and milk for each person. My mom goes slightly overboard. I roll my eyes, and we sit down to eat. I have never seen anyone eat like Ellie does, I guess her mom never cooks for her. She ate practically everything, it really made me happy. Then my mom brings out bowls of ice cream for each of us. I have never seen a smile that big.

"Ice Cream!" She exclaims, "I haven't had ice cream for so long!" The poor child, I stopped getting excited about that when I was like 5. Seeing her that happy, gives me the best feeling on earth.

After breakfast we go upstairs to get dressed. It almost makes me sad seeing that adorable happy girl turn into a depressed teenager, just by putting on clothes and make-up. I walk Ashley and Ellie to the door, when they leave I feel apart of my heart leave as well. I just want her to be my candy perfume girl.


	4. Possessive Love

A/N-Keep the awesome reviews comming. Remember Flaming is not cool constructive criticism is :)  
  
Everyday the same annoying song wakes me up. Well today is no different. I pull myself out of bed, and start getting ready.  
  
When I get to school, I see Ellie at Sean's locker. I get like totally jealous. What's going on? My curiousity gets the best of me, so I start walking slower, focusing on what they were saying.  
  
"Elle, you comming over tonight?"  
  
"Um...I can't. Listen we have to break up. I like someone else."  
  
"You whore. I swear as soon as I find out who he is, I'm going to kill him. You are MINE do you understand, MINE."  
  
At that point I am out of distance to here what is going on. I'm not so jealous anymore but I am kinda worried for Ellie. A second later, at my locker, I feel someone tap my shoulder, so I turn around. There is Ellie with a hand print on her face. "Did Sean hit you hun?" I ask. She just nods, tears in her eyes. The anger inside me was full forced.  
  
"I'll go get Dylan, he'll strangle that creep!"  
  
"No!" Ellie said "just come into the washroom with me, I want to be held." So I walk with her to the washroom. As soon as we get there and she sees that no one else is in there, she collapses into my arms and cries.  
  
"Ellie, baby...shhh...I'm always here for you. Sean isn't worth it." I say trying to calm her down. She pulls her head up off of my shoulder, leans in and she kissed me. I help her dry off her make-up and then we leave for homeroom. Today should be good...as long as her posessive ex-boyfriend doesn't get in the way. 


	5. Die Another Day

Lunchtime at DCS, always fun. Today, I promised to sit with Ashley, Marco and Ellie. None of them are there so I just sit down like normal. Marco and Ashley join me a few minutes later. About ten minutes into lunch I start to get worried, as Ellie hasn't joined us. "Hey guys, where is Ellie?" I ask. They both shrugs. I excuse myself, and get up from the table. I have a very strong feeling that either Sean has her, or shes in the washroom in tears. I choose the latter to go to first.  
  
I walk in quietly. When I do I hear whispers coming from a stall. I listen closer, "Ellie, don't be a baby you can do it. You won't have to deal with anything anymore." Oh shit. I run to the stall and knock on it.  
  
"Ellie, baby, its me Paige. Come out here please." I hear her shuffle around for a bit, then she opens the door. She has tears running down her face.  
  
"Sweetie what happened?" I ask.  
  
"He found out...and threatened to kill you. I can't take it anymore...just please let me die." she says.  
  
"No Ellie, I love you. I, myself, would die without you. Let me see your arms please." With that she gets a scared look in her eyes and shakes her head. I grab her arm and roll down her arm warmer. I see three massive cuts going across her arm, and a scratch started at the top, that I am guessing was going to be a slit.  
  
"Ellie, please don't try again. Please." I held her for the second time today.  
  
"Okay, I promise I won't kill myself, and I will try not to cut...but I can't promise you I won't" she says.  
  
"Hey do you want me to come over tonight?" I ask. The panic look returns to her eyes.  
  
"No! You can't, you'll see HER. My family is nothing like yours. Even Ashley and Marco have never been over. No...no." she replies. Half way through the sentence the tears start to come again.  
  
"Ellie, I am not going to judge you based on that. Its okay, but I really wanna come over." I say  
  
"Okay fine...just don't expect much." she says, "Meet me at my locker after school." 


	6. Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore

A/N-Keep Up With The Awesome Reviews!!  
  
I am waiting at Ellie's locker. I feel sort of bad, as I know she doesn't really want me to come over. I see her comming down the hall, looking at the floor. We talk for a second while she gets ready, then we walk to my car. She gives me directions to her house. It is on the not-so-nice side of town. We pull into her driveway and then get out of the car.  
  
We walk up to the door, she is shaking. "Baby, are you okay?" I ask  
  
"Yeah, just be prepared, my mom is going to be passed out on the couch." she says. We walk in. Her house is kind of shabby, and sure enough there is her mom passed out on a couch that looks like the chair that our dog slept on in the garage, back in like 1988. We walk up to her room. Her room is pretty much black, very modern looking and cute, although it is the size of my bathroom. Her closet is open, I see that she only has like 10 outfits. It all finally clicks, she is really not well off at all. This has to be the reason why she dresses "punk", its not because shes such a non-comformist, its because she can't afford nice preppy clothes but by dressing punk she can buy the less expensive clothes and no one will know shes poor.  
  
"Hey Ellie, do you have any snacks?" I ask, both because I am hungary and I really want to make sure she has food to eat. She looks around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Paige, we don't have money to buy a lot of food. My mom spends all our money on booze. I go to the store and get like fruit and canned food, but not even much of it. I am really, really lucky if I have 2 meals a day. If you noticed, Marco brings me food everyday so he knows I have at least one meal. My mom doesn't even love me enough to make sure I eat" I want to cry when she says that.  
  
"Oh Ellie, its okay. I'm sorry." I say, "Lets go to my house, from now on you can have dinner with us, then all you'll need to get is breakfast." So we get into the car and go. 


	7. Rescue Me

When we get to my house, I notice that finally Ellie has let down her gaurd a little. She actually seems a little more comfortable here. I tell her to make herself comfortable on the couch while I find talk to my mom.  
  
I walk into the kitchen where my mom is cooking. "Hey mom, can Ellie stay for dinner?"  
  
"Ellie as in the red-headed girl, that was over this weekend?" my mom asks me.  
  
"Yeah, that Ellie. Mom, she doesn't eat at home...I feel really bad. Look at her she's really thin. Can we like have her over for dinner everynight? Please?"  
  
"I don't know Paige. I'll think about it. But she is more than welcome to stay tonight." my mom says.  
  
I go back into the living room. Ellie is asleep on the couch. I sit down at the edge and stroke her hair while she sleeps. I love this girl she deserves so much better than the life she has now. A few minutes later she wakes up. "Sorry...I am just a little tired." she says. I tell her that its okay. One second later my mom calls us to dinner.  
  
Dylan, Ellie, my mom and I all eat dinner together. Ellie is actually smiling most of the time, which is really rare for her. With Ash, the whole depressed thing is self-induced, with Ellie she can't help but to be sad, and she has every right to be, at least she tries to be happy. After dinner my mom told Ellie and I to go into the den so she could talk with us. I sence Ellie start to tense again, so I tell her to sit down and I give her a back massage.  
  
My mom finally comes in. Ellie starts shaking a bit. "Ellie, dear, what is going on at your house?" my mom asks. Ellie takes a few breaths and then explains how her dad is in the army and her mother is an alcoholic. She tells my mom basically the same story that she told to me. She then goes into greater detail about how her mom doesn't care about her at all. I see my mom almost start to cry. She gets up and hugs Ellie.  
  
"Ellie, hun, We'll be here for you. Come over in the mornings for breakfast, and then come home with Paige after school, and stay untill after dinner. You can stay here on weekends if you want too." my mother says.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me." Ellie said with a sad look in her eyes, while trying to smile. 


End file.
